mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:List of Adventure Time episodes/Archive 1
section okay this may help kittens sleep —Preceding unsigned comment added by 71.134.190.248 (talk • ) 21:30, 16 April 2010 Someone that can edit Wikipedia pages well needs to help. Ruin Cireela has lived up to her name, and ruined this page. The sneak peeks should be back where they belong, where they're scheduled to be aired in whole episodes. In addition, episodes should be listed by week aired, both a and b episodes should be under one category. AdventureTime (talk) 21:36, 17 April 2010 (UTC) I Fixed It Happy? AdventureTime said I ruined it. Okay. I fixed it. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Ruin Cireela (talk • ) 08:15, 20 April 2010 RuinCireela needs to stop editing this page. I applaud the last person who fixed it, and if they could read this, I ask you to again fix all the changes she has made. It's not as simple as undoing it all, I tried that last time. She, or he, I suppose, keeps ruining this page and it's starting to TICK me off. AdventureTime (talk) 01:36, 25 April 2010 (UTC) Much obliged to 129.65.227.106 for his revisions. AdventureTime (talk) 18:56, 25 April 2010 (UTC) I'm Not Ruining It, I'm Helping It Everyone needs to stop changing back The Adventure Time Episodes page. There should be a description of the Pilot Episode. The sneak peeks should be up top where they belong. I am helping not hurting. Please stop accusing me! ☺ —Preceding unsigned comment added by Ruin Cireela (talk • ) 22:17, 25 April 2010 :The problem is that your edits tend to present wrong or unverified information and make the page a bear to read. I believe the current version of the article is the most useful to those who find it. (talk) 13:57, 26 April 2010 (UTC) I'll say on here what I did on my undoing notice: Sneak Peeks are part of Season 1; Unscheduled episodes aren't necessarily season 1; there is a summary of the Pilot episode on the main Wikipedia page —Preceding unsigned comment added by AdventureTime (talk • ) 22:49, 25 April 2010 Why, if I may ask, did you change it back? Other people agree, the way you edit the page makes it a burden to read. Please stop doing this. AdventureTime (talk) 03:33, 30 April 2010 (UTC) IDK, but you've got to stop accusing me. Business Time and Evited! came first nomatter what you say. They were sneak peeks and I gave the pilot a description/ Sounds like helping to me. (Ruin Cireela talk) For the 3rd time, they were sneak peaks. The episode page lists the official airdate of the episodes...they're called "sneak peeks" for a reason. Second of all, there is a description on the main page for ATWFAJ, you can even read it. In fact, it looks like you copy and pasted that exact plot description. Third, even if you kept all of the sneak peek business, why do you mess up the formatting with the unscheduled episodes? It's unnecessary, and it's a pain to look at. AdventureTime (talk) 02:42, 1 May 2010 (UTC) A third opinion: the edits that Ruin Cireela has been making 1) incorrectly list the "sneak peek" episodes as episodes created separately from the first season, 2) remove important information regarding episode descriptions and viewership totals, 3) make the unscheduled episode list more difficult to interpret, and 4) add unnecessary headers to parts of the article. These edits are not constructive. (talk) 05:05, 1 May 2010 (UTC) Can u just leave the sneak peek section if they are airing as new episodes now. I will admit that the desciption on the Adventure Time Page is good enough for the pilot, so I will take that down. (Ruin Cireela talk) Getting this Page in Gear This page is a horrifying mess now, but due to its protection, nobody can change it. I propose the following changes that can be enacted once we get the power to edit back: # Remove the sneak peeks section from the page altogether. Italicized notes and explanations for the listed dates on each episode are sufficient. As it is now, the sneak peeks appear as a separate season, and that simply doesn't make sense. # Start the numbering from the first episode to officially premiere ("Slumber Party Panic" / "Trouble in Lumpy Space" has number 1, etc.). # Replace the viewership information for "Ricardio the Heart Guy" / "Business Time" which was removed for no apparent reason. # Clearly cite the source(s) proving that the episodes "The Glorriors" and "You're a Beautiful Dancer" actually exist. I had asked this many times before, but the request was ignored. # Cite all episode descriptions for those episodes which have not yet aired. These corrections seem reasonable enough. Does anybody have thoughts? (talk) 17:34, 1 May 2010 (UTC) I concur with 129.65.227.137, and would subsequently request that for the sake of this article, if and when these revisions are made, RuinCireela please stop reverting it to the way that he thinks makes sense. This article is for the enjoyment of all who read it, not just for you. AdventureTime (talk) 20:25, 1 May 2010 (UTC) :I'm on the no-sneak-peeks side of this. The 4:55 May 1 revert is by far the better looking and reading page. Sorry, Ruin Cireela, but your version has way more not-information than information. Not at all necessary to have big blue headers on everything. Simple table of unaired eps is fine. And notes of the "shown as a sneak preview on such-and-such-a-date" variety are much more helpful and understandable than a whole section just for them. I see where you're coming from, but think it makes for a clunkier page. Alas, I'm no good at wiki markup, so I can't really address the issue, but as someone concerned for the show and this article, I thought I'd weigh in. Cthuljew (talk) 12:28, 2 May 2010 (UTC) For The Recored I'M A BOY RUIN CIREELA IS A BOY My apologies. AdventureTime (talk) 22:45, 1 May 2010 (UTC) Stop calling me her because I'm a boy. And why are you against the sneak peek section Cthuljew? Give some recomendations and I will see. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Ruin Cireela (talk • ) 21:16, 2 May 2010 (UTC) If you read what he wrote, you'll notice he explained himself clearly in his edit. AdventureTime (talk) 21:31, 2 May 2010 (UTC) How about this? I delete the sneak peek section from the page and just say that they were sneak peeks in the description of them when they air. I make a link to the desciption for the pilot. I put the unscedualed episodes back in that little box. How is that? -Ruin Cireela 18:03, 2 May 2010 (UTC) That sounds an awful lot like the way the page was before you did anything, except the link to the description to the pilot, which is completely superfluous. AdventureTime (talk) 23:52, 2 May 2010 (UTC) What if people want to know what happened in the pilot? Your right, but let's just put a sneak peek section at the end that says it all. Talk:Ruin Cireela —Preceding unsigned comment added by Ruin Cireela (talk • ) 18:12, 8 May 2010 (UTC) Episode pairing difficulty This is getting interesting. Cartoon Network's official TV schedule just changed, and the way they've changed things totally disrupts the concept of pairing the same two episodes together for each showing. They now have "Trouble in Lumpy Space" / "Wizard" slotted for May 10th, and "Slumber Party Panic" / "Evicted!" for May 17th. I think what we'll have to do is list episodes in individual boxes rather than having two episodes share a box, once the page can be edited again. (talk) 00:04, 4 May 2010 (UTC) My guess would be that that's a mistake, and we shouldn't take action until the episode actually airs. However, the possibility does exist of only 1 new 15 minute episode being aired each week. I say we wait and see. AdventureTime (talk) 00:32, 4 May 2010 (UTC) This is what I was talking about we should put them like the Johnny Test Episodes. We should make it 1a and 1b. Ruin Cireela (talk) 19:58, 4 May 2010 (UTC) Title Change Now, we have a problem. The official title of the show is now just "Adventure Time", and the episode list page hasn't yet been updated. I looked around, but I'm still unsure of how exactly to go about changing the name of the article. If someone who knows how to do so reads this, please change the name of this article to simply, "Adventure Time". Much obliged. AdventureTime (talk) 22:21, 4 May 2010 (UTC) You are welcome. I made List of Adventure Time w/ FAJ Episodes Adventure Time Episodes. Ruin Cireela did this. —Preceding undated comment added 19:19, 5 May 2010 (UTC). Appreciated. AdventureTime (talk) 22:33, 5 May 2010 (UTC) Potential new format to solve episode pairing woes Feedback is appreciated. Nicklegends (talk) 00:50, 11 May 2010 (UTC) Ruin Cireela: NO NO NO Do it like this: DISCARDED -User:Ruin Cireela User_Talk:Ruin Cireela I'd like other people's opinions on this, but it seems really silly to arbitrarily assign letters A and B to episodes when they don't air together as pairs. Your method also makes the page excessively confusing because it includes a sneak peek section despite those two episodes not forming a distinct season. The consensus already ruled against this earlier. Can we please try to move on? I'm growing tired of seeing the page continually reverted to junk. Nicklegends (talk) 03:30, 11 May 2010 (UTC) First of all, RuinCireela, stop editing this page like that without consensus, we've had enough problems with you doing that before. Second, the way I imagine would be best is pairing them up as per before the recent change, and simply list the airdates if they happen to air on 2 seperate weeks, similarly to how the sneak peek bit is added. How does that sound to everybody? AdventureTime (talk) 14:32, 11 May 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. While I don't know for sure, with the comments on the production blog I'm getting the impression that Cartoon Network will air particular pairs of episodes together once the new episodes run out. In that case, the A and B system actually makes sense. We just have to make sure that we assume correctly when it comes to listing two episodes together. I temporarily rescind the comment I made above about the A and B assignments being arbitrary. Now that it's clear what Cartoon Network is doing, it's easier to proceed. Nicklegends (talk) 19:17, 11 May 2010 (UTC) Well, for the moment, the only episodes that technically need to be in A/B format are Wizard, Evicted!, and City of Thieves. The original airings were the original airings, and they were 2 new episodes each week, so I presume that's the way they were meant to be shown. Also, should the talk page have been nearly emptied as it is now? AdventureTime (talk) 02:15, 12 May 2010 (UTC) I can respect that AdventureTime, but don't you think if they do start airing as just one 11-minute episode a week then the ones before should be in A/B format too. User_Talk:Ruin Cireela At this point, I think I honestly prefer the a/b format better because it offers the same information without letting the text build up too much, especially in the date column. Also, if we group pairs of segments in the same box, it makes it very confusing to list viewership info. I'd really like to switch it back, but I'll continue hearing people's opinions before I do. Nicklegends (talk) 01:34, 13 May 2010 (UTC) I decided that I don't like the A/B format even though it was my idea. User:Ruin Cireela says that you can't do that anymore because I copyright my idea. Don't do it anymore do it like The Marvelous Mis-Adventures of Flapjack episode list. —Preceding undated comment added 13:52, 15 May 2010 (UTC). :Don't be ridiculous, Ruin Cireela. You cannot claim copyright over such a trivial method. Nicklegends (talk) 23:35, 15 May 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or does Ruin Cireela seem awful young to be editing wikipedia? AdventureTime (talk) 00:11, 16 May 2010 (UTC) Why? - User:Ruin Cireela —Preceding undated comment added 13:15, 16 May 2010 (UTC). You're impulsive, you generally have poor grammar, and you act stubbornly often much to the dismay of other editors. AdventureTime (talk) 16:23, 16 May 2010 (UTC) Ruin Cireela, STOP reverting all the changes that take place. It's one thing to switch from the a/b format, but to change the spelling of "Witch's Garden," remove viewership info for "Wizard," take out the note describing the episode airing order, revert to the incorrect production numbers, remove references... it's completely unacceptable. You're making it impossible for anybody (including yourself) to positively contribute to the article, and the public suffers as a result. Nicklegends (talk) 18:53, 16 May 2010 (UTC) Why would you say I'm younge? I'm not younge. User:Ruin Cireela —Preceding undated comment added 19:02, 16 May 2010 (UTC). First of all, it's "young". Second of all, can we revert it back to the 19:06 revision I think it is by Nicklegends, the viewership info is gone, and this yellow is awful to look at. AdventureTime (talk) 01:49, 17 May 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine with that. Nicklegends (talk) 02:40, 17 May 2010 (UTC) Then Why would you say I'm "YOUNG". And the reason why they are yellow because I am making it like Ed Edd n Eddy which is the best kids show ever. I already said why I think you may be young, second of all, just because Ed, Edd, and Eddy is a good show doesn't mean you need to model every other article like it. AdventureTime (talk) 22:39, 17 May 2010 (UTC) New Ideas *I put a sneak peek section in. *In the series overview box you can click season 1 or sneak peeks to bring you there. Example: Series Overview Try it clicking on sneak peeks of season 1. $$$Well that's it.$$$ - User:Ruin Cireela User_talk:Ruin Cireela Clearing Up the Talk Page *Delete the list of episodes on the talk page unnesessary. *Delete all the old stuff and keep new. I'm going to do that. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Ruin Cireela (talk • ) 00:56, 12 May 2010 (UTC) Archiving a Talk page Please do not delete other users' comments from this talk page. If the page becomes too bulky, old discussions may be archived. See for details on how to do this. Thank you. Cnilep (talk) 18:38, 12 May 2010 (UTC) A Big Problem I just looked on the Cartoon Network website and on May 31, they aren't airing a new episode. What? I don't get it. Feedback is wanted. Links: http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/schedule/index.html Did you stop and think that perhaps either they're taking a week's break or that the season is simply over or on hiatus for a while? It's not the end of the world when an episode isn't aired. AdventureTime (talk) 22:48, 17 May 2010 (UTC) :It's nothing to worry about. I suspect Cartoon Network is holding off on showing a new episode because May 31st is Memorial Day. Nicklegends (talk) 02:58, 18 May 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah? Then why is there a new Jonnny Test, Flapjack, and 6teen. - Ruin Cireela here. Personal insults aren't really appropriate. And besides, it's not a big deal that for one week a new episode doesn't air; the world is not going to end. [[User:AdventureTime|AdventureTime (talk) 21:09, 20 May 2010 (UTC) Saying that P work up there wasn't apprioriate. Smooth Sailing Ruin Cireela was promptly banned after I reported his repeated vandalism and stubbornness. I think that this page will finally be able to see some relative peace and quiet from here on out. Hoping this page stays like it is, AdventureTime (talk) 14:25, 21 May 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that. Thank you for going through the process. Nicklegends (talk) 20:49, 21 May 2010 (UTC) ::I signed up specifically to congratulate you for this. Just reading through the talk page bothered me. Spacemansean (talk) 06:29, 22 May 2010 (UTC) Upcoming segments Regarding future new segments, I expect that this will be the order: 107a City of Thieves (5/24) 107b (The) Witch's Garden (6/14) 108a What is Life? (6/21) 108b Ocean of Fear (6/28) 109a (When) Wedding Bells Thaw (est. 7/5) All are part of half-rerun episodes. Source: CN.com schedule backend magic, plus this for expected dates. Posted here for those who are curious. nhjm449 (talk) 22:22, 22 May 2010 (UTC) Here are some more we might expect... 109b: "Freak City" (formerly known as "Good Buddies") (07/12) 110a: "The Duke of Nuts" (07/19) Nicklegends (talk) 01:10, 12 June 2010 (UTC) Guess Who? Yep, I'm Ruin Cireela. Hello AdventureTime, Nicklegends. This time I will not make disruptive edits. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 20:34, 23 May 2010 (UTC) I already had you banned once for disruptive editing, and it's obvious that you've done it again. If you continue to revert it back to an older form, I won't hesitate to have your IP banned as well. This is your last warning. AdventureTime (talk) 22:23, 23 May 2010 (UTC) Wikiproject Animation I say we try and improve this page and the main page as much as possible, in hopes of making it Featured Article-worthy, or at least in the Good category. Who's with me? AdventureTime (talk) 22:52, 23 May 2010 (UTC) Potential method to clarify date column Alright, so I was looking through the documentation for the episode list template, and I noticed that there is a parameter for an alternate air date. This seems perfect for the article because it embraces sneak peeks. What this means is we could have two date columns: one for the official airdate, and one for the actual airdate. Furthermore, if we decided to list segments as rows instead of pairing them (i.e. if we used the 1a, 1b, 2a, 2b, etc. format), we would have no more than one entry in each box instead of garbled rows and slashes everywhere. So I guess I'm asking two questions: 1) should we implement the second date column, and 2) should we use the a/b format where each half-episode gets its own row? Nicklegends (talk) 17:36, 24 May 2010 (UTC) Personally, I would say yes to 1 but no to 2, because 1 really negates the need for 2, you see, because you could have one airdate for the A episode and the second one for the B episode. It would reduce the slashes and garble, while not making the page twice as long for no real reason. AdventureTime (talk) 22:18, 24 May 2010 (UTC) :Hm... Yes, but if we do that, we will still be forced to use slashes inside the episode title and the viewership info, and we must also put two rows of dates for the episodes that were sneak peeks. Doing the a/b format eliminates all slashes and requires only one row of dates for any given episode. Nicklegends (talk) 23:36, 24 May 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's just me, but I personally feel like the a/b format is a little superfluous, however, that being said; I'm willing to let you give it a shot and see how I and the other editors of this page feel. So, in short, feel free to change it to the a/b two column format. AdventureTime (talk) 00:20, 25 May 2010 (UTC) Looks fine to me, but we should wait for other opinions. AdventureTime (talk) 21:42, 25 May 2010 (UTC) I hate it. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Adventures r cool (talk • ) 20:14, 26 May 2010 (UTC) For what reasons do you hate it? Constructive criticism, I find, makes the best articles. So please, elaborate! AdventureTime (talk) 23:08, 26 May 2010 (UTC) [[User:Spitfire19|Spitfire''19]] (Talk) 02:51, 28 May 2010 (UTC) (ec) :I have cancelled out the request, because it is clear that editors are discussing this matter, and need to form a consensus - I would imagine some of said editors will implement the suggestion once it is agreed, but if not, feel free to use another editsemi request to get someone else to edit it. So, for now, the request is 'not done'. WP:DISCUSS. [[User:Chzz|' Chzz ]] ► 02:52, 28 May 2010 (UTC) Cause you should make like like like flapjack. like totally —Preceding unsigned comment added by Adventures r cool (talk • ) 18:16, 28 May 2010 (UTC) You sound a bit like a former vandalizer Ruin Cireela. You wouldn't happen to know him would you? AdventureTime (talk) 21:41, 28 May 2010 (UTC) Whoz dat? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Adventures r cool (talk • ) 18:16, 28 May 2010 (UTC) It's not good, and please stop making big changes without consulting the other editors. This is your second warning. AdventureTime (talk) 16:08, 30 May 2010 (UTC) :I think it's clear already where I stand. The reason I proposed the new format is because things get messy when there are slashes and/or multiple lines in each row--qualities that your option retains. It's legible, but I still think there's room for improvement. Nicklegends (talk) 02:17, 31 May 2010 (UTC) New Episode Way This is a list of the episodes of Adventure Time which airs on Cartoon Network. Series overview ''Pilot: 2008'' ''Season 1: 2010'' Cartoon Network premiered two segments of Adventure Time weekly from April 5 until May 3, 2010, but thereafter aired new segments sparsely in order to extend the season's length. ''Unscheduled episodes'' ''References'' ''External links'' Adventure Time (Cartoon Network series) :I actually don't mind this format, but I'd prefer to put the sneak peek date in the second column of dates as to not obscure the official premiere dates. Nicklegends (talk) 23:57, 1 June 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I think that the sneak peek bit is too much. There were only 2 sneak peeks, so it feels a little superfluous to have an entire column dedicated to it. AdventureTime (talk) 00:15, 2 June 2010 (UTC) Word on Ruin Cireela Ruin Cireela is off of wikipedia. I got this off his talk page: I have been blocked for a very long time now and I have decided to move on. I was searching for a user I could trust. He is one of the new guys. He is an editor on the Adventure Time Episodes page. I will tell you after the speech. ''Speech''' I have decided to leave wikipedia on go on to writing books. I really hope that the person I leave my memories, user page, and talk page in will take good care of them. I want to appoligize for disruptive editing on the episodes page. And I want to apoligize to Nicklegends and AdventureTime for putting you through that. I am crying as I write this. Tears of joy. And now the person I leave it all up to: I leave it all up to you now. Goodbye. Someone talk about this. ''I'm crying. It is clear to me now that you are sockpuppeting. Please refrain from continuing editing, you have been warned for the third time. If I warn you one more time, I will report you. AdventureTime (talk) 00:25, 31 May 2010 (UTC) i'm not ruin cireela —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 12:30, 31 May 2010 (UTC) Regarding the colored lines I had originally spaced the blue lines out intentionally to make it more clear that pairs of episodes were linked. I find the list a little more difficult to digest now that the lines are placed after every segment. Nicklegends (talk) 23:46, 1 June 2010 (UTC) I'm up for that, sorry I changed it without consultation. Feel free to change it back if you wish. AdventureTime (talk) 00:13, 2 June 2010 (UTC) Regarding the "Trouble in Lumpy Space" iTunes sneak peek What would be the best way to integrate information regarding the March 22nd sneak peek of "Lumpy Space" into the article? It doesn't technically qualify as an "airdate," but is still good information. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Nhjm449 (talk • ) 03:24, 2 June 2010 (UTC)